


Life/Death

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, Flashfic Series, Mutually Unrequited, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy watches Willow. Willow watches Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life/Death

**Fanfic100** prompt: Life  
 **Joss100** prompt: Life  
 **Femslash50** prompt: Pure

Buffy watched Willow out of the corner of her eye. She couldn’t allow the other girl to catch her staring, but she couldn’t force herself not to. Willow was all that was pure and good and fantastic and all too rare in this world. Willow was life. She was able to tap into a higher power and turn not just their potentials but _every single potential girl in the world _into a slayer. She had literally given life to them, and Buffy was always reminded of one of the fantastic mother goddesses from the old legends. One that was pure light and good and wonderful.__

But while Willow gives life, all that Buffy can ever give is death. She doesn’t deserve to have a goddess like Willow in her life, let alone in her arms. So she watches, out of the corner of her eye, and wishes that she was worthy.

*|*

**Fanfic100** prompt: Death  
 **Joss100** prompt: Death  
 **Femslash50** prompt: Beautiful

Willow watched Buffy from across the room and marveled at the other girl’s strength. She had overcome death and hell and had saved all of their lives. She had to wallow in carnage day in and day out, and she had to bear responsibility of _causing_ death and destruction when she had to. She lived in that darkness all the time and yet somehow she managed to remain sane and beautiful and powerful and sexy.

It was a continuing source of shock to Willow that Buffy even needed her as a friend, as a member of the team. All she could do was a little magic, and even then she had to be careful not to tap into the darkness and kill them all. She was quite frankly amazed that Buffy had placed to pivotal a role on her in the battle against the First, and was terrifyingly grateful that she had been able to succeed. Not that it was all her, or even mostly her, but that the higher powers had even listened…

Willow knew that she wasn’t strong and powerful enough to be worthy of someone like Buffy, or beautiful enough to be attractive to her, but she could at least be near her. She could at least be her friend, and that would have to be enough.


End file.
